Legend of Susanoo no Sasuke
by NocturnalSin666
Summary: AU Dying to protect his best friend, Uchiha Sasuke figured this would be his consequence for all his mistakes, to slowly die in the very darkness he embraced. However not even he expected to wake up in a world filled with people able to use this energy called Magic. Nor did he expect to be saved by a girl who, to his immense annoyance, calls him Uncle Sasuke! Sasuke x ?


**My brain is so unfocused right now that I can't even write a decent page for Kazama Naruto without erasing it. So I decided to release one of my other idea's out for you all to enjoy and or review.**

**This is a Sasuke-centric fic and by that I mean this story will revolve around him and how the events he's involved in will alter the course of the world around him. There isn't enough decent fics about him out there that aren't yaoi which is just a big shame really.**

**With that said enjoy!**

* * *

"_I welcome whatever awaits me in the darkness, I once stepped into it willingly and embraced it, so too die in the darkness does not bother me in the slightest. It is only this one regret that burns in me that makes me hate dying like this." **~Uchiha Sasuke**_

**Legend of Susanoo no Sasuke**

Prologue: The End is only the beginning

Darkness...

He knew the word well enough, it's all he ever saw was the perpetual blackness that surrounded his entire life, the very moment his clan was slaughtered by his older brother, Itachi, was when he was swallowed up by the darkness when he was just 7 years old. Ever since than he only knew of the blackness, the ebony veil that was cast over his eyes blinding him, leading him down a path not of his own choices, but by the manipulative powers that led him astray from the very beginning.

So it did not surprise one, Uchiha Sasuke, young 17 year old missing-nin, international criminal, the last living Uchiha, successor of half Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki's power and reincarnation of his Ancestor, Indra Ōtsutsuki. That the raven haired shinobi found himself awakening to the sight of just jet black. His coal orbs took in his surroundings with just the smallest amount of surprise as he found his body floated in a void of darkness.

For a moment he began to wonder how he ended up here, perhaps he was dreaming another of his nightmares and he was only waking up now to witness one of the many of nightmares that plagued him every night. Of the ghoulish dreams that caused him too lose much rest. It was one of many and it certainly wouldn't be the last, as far as he was concerned, these dreams would never leave him until the day he died.

And suddenly it came to him _''Ah...''_ he let out as realization dawned on the young shinobi as memories of how he had ended up here in the first place. His eyes widened momentarily before returning to their normal impassive orbs. Quickly he began to realize it, how he ended up here, of the the titanic and possibly his last battle that had sent him to this void in the first place.

He was fighting alongside his former teammate and still to this day though he adamantly denied it, his best friend, Uzumaki Naruto. He could remember it clearly now, the two were fighting their last battle against the one who was the precursor to all of the Chakra of the World, the one who gave birth to the Rikudou Sennin himself, he and Naruto had been facing the Primordial Goddess herself, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki the Rabbit Goddess.

It came to him now, dawning upon him as to how the fight went and his face formed into his trademark scowl of annoyance as to how it played out. It took every skill, talent and power he and Naruto wielded to even match her godly power and even then, though he was hesitant to admit it, they even needed the aid of those he formerly saw as useless. His former sensei Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura and the one who even instigated the Fourth Shinobi World War, Uchiha Obito. The latter had to help retrieve him from one of Kaguya's dimensions she had thrown him into to separate him from Naruto.

And Kakashi's help was only minor support at best, aiding in taking down the Goddess control centers that maintained her dimensional travels. Destroying the main conduit that connected all the dimensions so it cut her interdimensional travel short. Which in the end proved to be a great help in fighting against her something Sasuke himself would admit.

Even then though the fight had been great, no one could intervene at that point because it was now just a fight between beings that stood above all others. Humans, Shinobi, Monsters or even Demons, this was a fight between _Gods_. He and Naruto had attained the power and rose to a state of only a God could achieve. Uchiha and Uzumaki stood on the precipice of what the most power hungry of mankind dreamed of achieving and that was the power of Godhood.

But they hadn't used that power for anything else, but to combat the greatest evil known in all of history, it was for no other purpose than for that alone. To undo the damage set forth by their ancestors, to defeat and seal away the Rabbit Goddess and to make sure she could never be revived again. He had managed to pull out black zetsu, the one who had manipulated everything to just bring back Kaguya, from within the woman's shadow and destroyed his existence with the ocular power of his Rinnegan.

After that the fight seemed to have gotten even more intense because without Zetsu leading Kaguya's movements she was with full reign over her power and movements and acted on such. She attacked with ferocity and such brutal efficiency that it hard pressed both him and Naruto. What she lacked in close combat, the easily made up for with her just godly power over everything chakra related. Everything she touched reacted at her will, nature, the very planet itself had become their enemy.

At that point it was a fight of survival, and they had barely survived by the skin of their teeth and managed to corner Kaguya long enough to enact the ancient Fuinjutsu Hagoromo taught to him and Naruto, to the very same he and his brother Hamura used on their mother to seal her the first time. They had to react without hesitation and they did, but both had underestimated how desperate she was, to what length she would go so she wasn't sealed again.

She had melded into the elements and appeared behind Naruto to at least get rid of one them so the Fuinjutsu wouldn't work, but Sasuke perceived this when Naruto could not react in time. When he saw her motioning to impale him through the heart, his body just moved on reflex, he spun around and dashed infront of the attack that was meant for the dobe. Just as he had done not that many years ago when he and Naruto fought against the Hyoton user, Haku.

He could not help the mirthless chuckle that rumbled out of him then, the irony of the situation was just too great to ignore. Not once, but twice he put his life on the line to save that hopeless dobe...

_'Even at the end you still need me watching your back, you better become the best Hokage, for the both of us baka.'_ he thought bitterly, but with the smallest amount of cynical amusement. His hand reached for it and he could feel it, the wet stickiness and smell of iron and bits and pieces of flesh and bone. The wound inflicted on him by Kaguya had been inches from his heart, but she had impaled him completely through the chest. Nicked an artery or two most likely. However when she did he still had time to shout for Naruto seal her as he held her place and placed his palm her abdomen.

The pain was excruciating, but it was worth it when he saw Kaguya begin to be sealed, but in a last ditch effort she utilized another dimensional technique that was meant to rip him and Naruto to pieces. It was similar to Tobi/Obito's _Kamui_ technique. But instead of sending you into another dimension it was seemed to be create for the sole purpose of sucking in it's nearest victim (s) and pulling them into a meat grinder of a black hole of sorts.

And Sasuke had to utilize a Kamui of his own, having copied it from Obito's use of it during the battle, with his newly attained Rinnegan eye which was different from the rest of the other Rinnegan for it had 9 swirling comma's and was blood red. it was a quick decision which held no other thought than to protect himself and Naruto from Kaguya's last act of defiance. So he had not taken into account the volatile consequence of defending one dimensional attack with a dimensional travel technique.

Suffice to say, Sasuke remembered only a few things, the two techniques clashed before combining into a swirling black hole which sucked him in. And the other thing he remembered was Naruto screaming before the portal closed and all he saw after that was darkness.

And thus he finds himself now in his current predicament, fatally wounded with a clear hole through his chest and now alone in darkness. The lone Uchiha chuckled again at the irony, he'd essentially dug his own grave and now had to lay in it. That's how it seemed as he had been the one to break the bonds he held for the sake of his revenge, in the pursuit of power to kill his older bother Itachi. He had been the one to take the first step into the darkness, forever closing his eyes to the rest of the world as he slowly and surely consumed by his own hate.

And now here he lay, floating in the darkness, dying or already dead he wasn't entirely sure anymore since the pain has long gone numb in his chest. His eyes took in his current state with a frown seeing as his body was less than pleasant, his clothes were in tatters, his Kusanagi no Tsurugi was still sheathed in his sash yet the sheathe itself showed some wear and was cracking in places from nearly being dropped into a volcano, which thankfully he was able to teleport it out with one his newest abilities, to avoid it from being destroyed. All over his body he could see and feel the multiple amounts of wounds inflicted on him, bruises, gashes, a dislocated shoulder, a multitude of broken bones, _a hole through his chest_.

The taste of copper filled his mouth and he frowned in distaste as the warm liquid of blood, his Uchiha blood, began to leak from his mouth and trail down his chin. Although the pain was numb to him now, his body was still breaking down from the amount of injuries inflicted upon him. Although he could call himself on the level of a God as was Naruto, neither were immortal, they could be killed it would just take a hellish amount of punishment to bring either of them down.

Taking a breath despite the feeling of his blood beginning to swell up in his lungs he could still breath with ease, his eyes opened for once in his whole life in clarity as Uchiha Sasuke saw his whole life begin to play before his life. In the last of his moments he bore witness to his whole life, from start to finish, every good and bad moment, every friend and enemy he ever made, every act he had ever committed all played back to him.

Now most people would have felt a sense of regret after seeing their whole life play back like this, but not Sasuke. His face was of just cold indifference as he watched his whole life play out, he had long since accepted his life for what it was and would take any consequence needed to clear his name and his Clans name as well. The smallest twinge of emotion was when he had tried to kill Naruto during their first fight multiple times, the influence of Orochimaru's Curse Mark and his own emotions running him high to even pile drive Naruto head first into the ground and stab him twice in the chest with the Chidori.

Okay so maybe he had been wrong, he did have a regret, he regretted what he'd done to his friend, probably his one and only true friend in the whole world. The only one who hadn't given up on him when everyone else did, the one who so brazenly declared he'd help shoulder his pain.

Cold indifference began to crack revealing the smallest amount of regret in the last surviving Uchiha's eyes. Yes, he'd admit now, he regretted how he treated Uzumaki Naruto, even till the very end. The ghost of a smirk played across his bloodied features as he weakly reached up at the image of his oldest friend, conjured from the last parting figments of his memory.

''Take care of yourself...dobe''

And with a last shuddering breath, Sasuke's chest fell silent, his breathing stopped and his heart going silent. The life in his eyes began to dim, slowly but surely before they began to close, more and more until they completely shut.

And Sasuke saw eternal darkness...

Uchiha Sasuke had seen the end...

Uchiha Sasuke had _died_...

The lone survivor of the Uchiha Clan, Uchiha Sasuke died like his older brother before him, with a small smile on his face with only one regret that was etched into the very depths of his scarred soul.

…..But was he really dead? Was his story going to end here? Unheard, unspoken, lost and forgotten?

_No..._

In the darkest depths a bright light shined through, piercing through the blackness with such radiance it was akin to that of a sun, in all it's majestic radiance. And coming through the light, the figure of a woman could be seen, long wavy yellow hair and pure innocent green eyes with no irises seemed to take in Sasuke's overall appearance with a deep sense of emotional turmoil. She walked along the groundless dark void, approaching the near death or dead Uchiha and looked down at his beaten and bloodied form.

And soon tears began to form in her eyes before she utilized her powers to uplift the uchiha from the darkness that threatened to swallow him.

''I cannot...I _shall not_ allow you too die like this..._Oji-chan._''

For a simple _Fairy_ would not allow this dying raven to perish...

And so the she walked toward the light, carrying Sasuke's form into the light as well...to heal him, to rejuvenate him...

To give him the second chance he so rightfully deserved...

* * *

**Done! Short and straight to the point, hope you liked it and I want you all to be honest was Sasuke a little Oc? I tried to bend it just enough, but not too much to break his personality just showing bits and pieces he usually hides.**

**As you can see this is crossing over into Fairy Tail. Why? Because I like it's premise and with Sasuke there it would be an excellent drop off point for him.**

**That said I'll see you all later!**

**Oji**=Uncle


End file.
